


Accidental Injury

by ShaklospeareLin



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Roman Sionis, Protective Victor Zsasz, Swearing, Victor Zsasz's Tally Marks, angry roman
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaklospeareLin/pseuds/ShaklospeareLin
Summary: Alright, so Victor got ambush by some foolish revengeful souls, and he didn't really pay attention to his wounds.Awwh Vic, wrong move...or not?
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 7





	Accidental Injury

维克多坐在地上，他坐得离地毯还远，所以他不会弄脏地毯。他并不想因为这小小的事情惹恼他的老板。

尽管这是罗曼在俱乐部里分出来专门给维克多的，但罗曼实际上也常在这里。他常喜欢在这睡个午觉，或是大发脾气。有时他在这只是为了窗外的景色。维克多没有明白过这里的风景到底有什么不同，除了不同面的街道。但毕竟罗曼是他的老板，他也没道理去质问。正因罗曼常在这里停留，他才是那个指令装潢的人。

这个房间里的一切几乎都是罗曼亲自安排的。当然不是他亲自放的，但是仅是指挥便已让维克多心中充满了被包围感。他像是罗曼最喜欢的芭比娃娃，被罗曼亲自放在最让自己高兴的房里。但这也代表着娃娃不能摆动或弄脏这个房间。维克多从来没有真正地弄脏过这个地方。他猜自己的老板因此也能心情好些。

他在罗曼身边太久以至于他已经能很好地从老板每一个轻微的动作或神情变化理解老板的意思。与罗曼这样的亲密叫他无法自拔。他陶醉于自己站在罗曼最近的地方的事实。他们几乎有些太近了。

当然的事情，他是罗曼的宠物，他的职责便是跟在罗曼身后，帮他处理一切罗曼需要他处理的事情。而罗曼的满足则是他的幸福。罗曼让他去做世界上最无聊的事情也是他的荣幸。他是罗曼在暴力事业上的不二工具。老板喜欢自己干干净净的。

无论是拖泥带水地下刀或是简单粗暴地，他都会依照着罗曼的指令去做。他能依着罗曼的心情利落或肮脏地下手，剥下最完美无暇的脸皮。让他自己身上的荣耀史再添累累。

维克多露出尖牙忍不住笑了笑，舌尖舔过利齿。血腥气笼罩着他。他有很多敌人。太多了。今晚不过是一次运气不好的结果。维克多草草地把酒精往那横跨腰际且深得依旧还冒着血的伤口上倒了小半瓶。冷冰冰的酒精在伤口上炸裂开疼痛，他眼前猛的一黑。

操。维克多紧紧地闭了闭眼。真该再好好享受一下那些人的求饶与哭喊。这伤真他妈疼。他甚至不知道自己是不是该打电话叫罗曼雇的那个医生。但是要是这样做就得让罗曼知道自己因为这么几个婊子养的弱鸡伤成这样。该死的。维克多竟然还有点不安。操。该死。罗曼会因此质疑自己能力吗。他用绷带勉强把腰际缠起来。血液缓缓地洇出来。

维克多冷漠地看了一会那绷带，这才再次拿出小刀，随意地在手臂上把数计了。这些该死的弱鸡不值得个好位置，一点也不。他妈的。维克多站起来，背对向镜子。他转头去看镜子里，只见肩胛骨处有一道更加新鲜的狰狞伤痕。那是被偷袭的。 

今晚不是个好夜。维克多再次用同样草率的方法解决了这伤。明天罗曼有个大生意要谈。自己一定要在那里。罗曼需要他。或者说，维克多需要站在罗曼身边。他沉下神色。不能用吗啡，否则反应会迟钝。疼痛使他清醒，甚至有些性欲盎然。维克多咽下口水。

他是他妈的维克多-扎斯。他是西恩尼斯先生最忠诚的狗。维克多再次笑了。为了主人，他什么都能做到。

第二天会议真最后往混斗方向发展时，维克多才为自己的选择而心安。幸好他在这里。幸好他在老板身前。他迅速地打掉面前那人的枪，接到罗曼递过来的格杀勿论的眼神，这才下手利落地割喉。他能感到自己的伤口洇出血来，因为它们持续不断地产生让他无法忽视的疼痛。他大概又撕裂伤口了。

维克多站在罗曼身前稳住战线。任何人都不能跨过他去伤害罗曼。维克多的眼中充满了兴奋，如同闻到鲜血的野狼。他护着罗曼，任由别的下属去解决乱斗，所以他看不见罗曼阴沉的神色。

罗曼看出他的扎斯先生在痛。

扎斯从来不会那么顾着他。因为扎斯有信心他能照顾好罗曼的同时进行娱乐性杀戮。但是今天不同，今天的扎斯没有享受这场厮杀盛宴。他显得有些谨慎。而格外了解自己忠实副手的罗曼更是看出扎斯不时肩胛与腰部的不适与僵硬。扎斯受伤了。操。罗曼感到迸发的怒火，腾然灼烧起来。

维克多看场子被收拾得差不多了，这才放松下来，转过身去看去罗曼，“老板…”“操！”罗曼突然骂道，扬手扇了维克多一巴掌，“操他妈的！”他没有看维克多，只是愤怒地朝跪在地上的罪魁祸首走去，一脚把人踹倒在地上。

维克多的血脉贲张，他一瞬间没有止住自己扬起的笑容。他注视着罗曼。他无法抗拒他的主人，他美妙的，暴躁的主人。

罗曼一边谩骂着，一边发狠了劲不断踢着那人的腹部。维克多逐步跟着罗曼，他的嗓音因蓬勃的性欲而沙哑，“老板…”但他希望罗曼听不出来。虽然心底里有渴望让他期盼着被发现。于是他连续唤了数声，“老板，老板…罗曼。”罗曼最后踹下一脚，避开那人呕出的血液，他喘着粗气，在呕血的人身着的昂贵西装上磨了几下鞋底。

“他妈的…”他转过身，立刻掐住维克多的脖子，让维克多被迫昂起头来看他。维克多的呼吸急促起来，但他的唇角不由自主地露出笑。他丝毫没有反抗。他正接受着主人的恩赐。“操你妈的，维克多。你有什么毛病！”罗曼恶狠狠地骂道。维克多忽然有些茫然。 

“操！”罗曼放开维克多，“清理干净这里，立刻他妈的回来见我。”“是的老板。”维克多答道，然后又低声重复了一遍，“如你所愿。”罗曼头也不回地跨进等在门外的车里。

维克多听见车声远去，然后操起小刀来，露出了假笑。他的心跳因罗曼方才的恩赐跳得如此剧烈，他感到自己都要因此而炸开来。为罗曼而炸开。不。他期盼更多。他期盼自己死在罗曼的昂贵手工皮鞋上，或是被罗曼一口一口吃掉。成为罗曼的一部分。 

维克多一边极其细致地剥下脸皮，一边为这个想法感到毛骨悚然的兴奋。假如他有灵魂，他的灵魂恐怕都在因此而颤栗。

罗曼回到俱乐部去，给自己倒了一杯酒。他将自己陷进柔软的沙发里，不同寻常地沉默注视着他的俱乐部。他是个富有活力的人。他热爱将他作为中心的一切事业。但今夜不算。显然今夜俱乐部里的喧闹与疯狂同罗曼无关。

今夜他感到格外的无趣。他心情恶劣地喝下一口烈酒。“操。”他低声骂了一句。扎斯受了伤。他想。我的扎斯先生在我不知道的地方受伤了。这是对他的权威的挑战。没有人上前回应。没有人敢来承担西恩尼斯的怒火。

当然了，除了扎斯之外。除了他最信任的刺客先生之外没有人爱他，没有人站在他身边。也没有人有资格。

他的怒火迅速地燃烧。他猛地作了手势停下音乐，“滚。”罗曼在逐渐消失的话语声中说，“都他妈的给我滚出去！”俱乐部的主人愤怒的神情下掩着深重的疲惫与冷漠。

人群面带恐惧地流出大门，像是垃圾被涌流带走。罗曼冷哼了一声，干完了那杯酒。

他不享受的时候，任何人都不该享受。这是他的地盘，他即是绝对。罗曼扯出一个笑。他命令下属们都守在楼下后便独自上楼去了。

维克多解决了问题，他回到俱乐部去，发现了一整个俱乐部的安静下属。这一向代表着暴怒的罗曼。他勾起笑容。他爱着这样的罗曼，尽管他爱罗曼的任意一面，但他尤其爱这个。掌控着一切的罗曼，坐在荣耀王座之上的罗曼。他为这样的老板感到热烈的激情。维克多敲开了罗曼房间的门。他看见罗曼紧绷的侧脸线条。维克多轻轻地吸气。没错。

罗曼听见开门声，“滚开！”维克多忍不住微笑，“老板，是我。”罗曼转头来看维克多，后者抿住了笑，低沉而柔和地说道，“我把他们都解决了，老板，依你吩咐。”罗曼没有回应，维克多不知道自己会再被扇一次巴掌还是获得赞扬。他试探扬起微笑。罗曼的眉头立刻不愉快地皱起，维克多随即绷直嘴角，最终还是问道，“你需要什么，老板？”

罗曼走向维克多，眉目中带着戾气，“你怎么被打了。”噢操，是因为这个。维克多反应过来，“不算被打。我还把他们都杀了。”他迈步向罗曼，两人止步于咫尺间。

“你真是个操他妈的傻逼。”罗曼大声骂道，“操！你是我的东西！”“是的老板。对不起，是我的错老板。”维克多又想笑了。罗曼恨恨地瞪了眼维克多，“我叫医生来给你看看。

“谢谢老板。”维克多打算回自己房间，但罗曼显然不打算放走他，“就在这里，把衣服脱了。”维克多愣了下，“但是…”“我让你顶嘴了？”罗曼冷哼。维克多即刻就顺从了。他脱下自己的衣服，露出里面洇着血的绷带与自己遍布计数伤痕的身体。“你他妈的个大傻逼。”

罗曼拍了一把维克多的头。维克多的眼眸里闪着渴求，他对着罗曼笑了笑。罗曼的手落在维克多的侧颈上，“该死的。”他扼住维克多的脖子，“别他妈的那么笑，你个大傻逼。”

维克多目不转睛地盯着罗曼的双眼，低声应道，“好的亲爱的罗曼。”罗曼的呼吸急促了一下，他挑起眉来笑了，“再说一次，再说一次，宝贝。”维克多沙哑地发出笑声。他满足老板一切的要求。用同样沙哑的嗓音，他说道，“好的亲爱的罗曼。”

罗曼猛地吻上来，他们的唇齿骤然磕碰，像是泼满汽油的炸药库被点燃。绚丽的火光热烈地炸开，交缠而燥热。维克多按住罗曼的背部来融入自己的怀抱。两人紧紧地相拥。两头凶残的猎食者厮杀一般地亲吻，喉间连绵轰隆的闷吼声不知是警告或是催促。

维克多任伤口因这亲近而撕裂，他在唇齿间喘息着笑起来。罗曼紧盯着维克多的双眼，也一同笑起来，“把你该死的裤子脱了。”维克多侧头去亲吻罗曼的耳根与侧颈，在不断的亲吻中模糊地说道，“一切如你所愿。”

或许他明白为什么罗曼喜欢在他房间看风景了。

\--Fin.


End file.
